minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunt for the Weeping Creeper
A few days ago, I posted a story about a strange figure messing with my build and world in my private server who had a dark skin with a sad, crying creeper face. I mentioned several of the things he did, including carving his face into walls and floors, and placing signs with crying faces. This, however, is not all I have found him able to do. I have found him to possibly be a benevolent being. All signs and carvings and creepers were mysteriously removed and all damage was mysteriously repaired. This stranger is not a minecraft entity or a result of wacky source code. He is an actual player. I found this out by looking at my server logs. The disturbing thing though, was that where ever I knew it was saying his name, it showed a dotted line like this : (.....). I personally named this person the weeping creeper because of how he looked, but maybe there is more to this mysterious visitor to my server. Maybe he has a purpose. I decided to hunt him down and interrogate him. Yesterday I pressed tab while in my server like every five minutes until he came on. It took him a while, but after much patience, I spotted his name tag in the tab list and the chat said, : ..... has joined the game. I must admit, I was a little weirded out. I kept wondering what he would do next, if he was hostile or friendly, if he was just some hacker or griefer, or if he was some ghost or haunt. I had so many questions, and I was going to have them answered. I went into vanish and teleported to him. He was living in a humble hut deep in a forest biome, just.....surviving. It was interesting, like he was,....testing my server, trying it out. As I watched in vanish and creative mode, he spoke in the chat and we talked for a while. I asked him his name and he said he didn't have one yet so I suggested he call himself the weeping creeper. He thought about it and said that he liked it, but that he wouldn't use it as his ign. I told him I understood and asked him what he was doing and why. He told me he used to be a frequent player on many servers, and that he found a few of them to be boring, plain, not fun, restrictive, unfair, flawed or abusive. He told me he was tired of it, and was going to find a server where there was none of that. Where a player could just have fun like minecraft intended them to. I contemplated this, and then asked him about the carving of his face in the ground or on walls, the signs with crying faces and the creepers. He said the creepers were not him. Just some fluke of the game. He said that When he carved his face into the world, it meant he was there on the server. If he could not do so without getting in trouble, he would use the sign with the crying face. But then he explained to me that these were not the only signals he used. He said that if he disproved of a server, that he would place a single lapiz lazuli Block with a torch on top. If it was a normal torch, the server would be approved and he would stay for the rest of his life in minecraft. If however, it was a redstone torch, that would be a sign of disapproval and he would leave the server immediately and never return to it. I asked him what happened to the servers he rejected, and he said he didn't know. Mine was the first server he had tested. That's why he had done all those things to my build. He was testing everything. He then logged off. The next day, I logged on the server and saw a single lapiz lazuli block with a redstone torch on top. there was a sign nearby that read, "Very good, but not enough effort." Suddenly my game went through a terrible lag spike, and the server crashed. I haven't been able to get it back up since. Did he do this to me? Was it intentional? If you have an experience involving this strange player, comment below. I'm thinking of going on a search for him through as many servers as I can find to see if I can learn more about him. This is my second Creepy Pasta post. Feel free to give me feedback. I love hearing how I can make myself better. Also stay safe and have fun :). Hi. So it's been over a year now and I haven't encountered the weeping creeper since that encounter in my private server. After that server shut down, I was never able to get it back up. Soon after my computer died as well. I now have a new computer and have enjoyed playing on other people's servers rather than making my own. I did go looking for the weeping creeper as soon as I got my new computer about three or four weeks after my old one died, but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find him. Instead I encountered several signs of his passing. On a server called Biocraft that I used to play on, I thought it would be worth a shot to look for signs of the weeping creeper rather than the actual player. In this I ended up successful. He visited several servers while my computer was dead apparently. Biocraft turned out to be one of them. While on the peaceful server building a castle, I decided to explore. Some distance into the wilderness I saw it. A creeper face made of dirt with waterfalls pouring out of its sad eyes. Thinking maybe he could still be on the server I pressed tab but had no luck. Apparently this face was made more than a mc day ago. It was in a snow biome and there was already snow on it. I walked around it and saw a lapiz block. On top of it, was a redstone torch. There was a sign on it. It read, "destined to die." two days later, that's exactly what happened. Their player count plummeted till they couldn't pay enough to keep it hosted. I found creeper faces on one or two other servers. One I didn't find the creeper face but rather just the lapiz block topped with the torch of disapproval and a sign saying something about the server restricting player creativity or something like that. Anyway please let me know in the comments if you have seen any signs, structures or blocks that suggests the presence of this player so I can come see. It would be cool to talk with him again. I'm not sure what happens to servers that he leaves. What happened to Biocraft could easily be explained away, but there is no way to know for sure. I don't think he is a hacker though, he seems to act like he plays fair. But then again you never know. Some of my theories as to why Biocraft died are; 1. he hacked it and killed it. 2. he cursed it when he left. 3. he has a curse on himself that every server he leaves meets its end. 4. It's all just coincidence. One thing is for certain, if you have a server, I'm pretty sure you have a chance of encountering him......eventually. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Creeper